


Inevitable

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: Piper has Cancer. Vauseman hasn't spoken to for years. Will Piper's fate bring them closer before it's too late?





	Inevitable

It had been 6 years since they both got out of Litchfield. Neither one of them made any type of contact with each other, that was until Alex got a surprise visit from her old Litchfield best friend Nicky who had gotten out of Litchfield just under a year ago. Alex wasn't at all prepared for the news she would receive that night.

Nicky had been neutral between both of her Litchfield friends leaning more towards Alex since they did the nasty together when shit hit the fan and Nicky hadn't seen much of Piper since Vauseman split up due to the greenhouse incident a few years back. Nicky knew there was something wrong with Piper but didn't want to ask the blonde about her problems in fear of stepping over her boundaries.

It wasn't Piper who told Nicky the news it had been Larry and Polly as they were now officially together and both worried about Piper doing this alone. Nicky was heart broken at the news and really didn't want to tell Alex. Mrs. Vause had been doing so well without Piper in her life. New girlfriend, her name was Sam and she was amazing in both Nicky and Alex's eyes. She was no Piper but she kept the brunette busy. They had been together for 3 years. Nicky however was single due to her prison wife getting married a few years ago really broke her.

Nicky paid Piper a visit. Knocking on her door not sure as to what she would find on the other side of it. When Piper opened the door to find a Nicky she was pleasantly surprised. Nicky tried to hold back the tears of seeing Piper, she was just skin and bones sporting the death warmed up look. Nicky didn't know what else to say so she just walked into Pipers apartment. Piper offered Nicky a drink but the big haired woman declined. Nicky would catch herself staring at Piper's scar down the middle of her chest. Heroin. Nicky knew that was what it was. Piper had noticed her staring at that scar so she closes her top.

"What brings you here Nicky?" Piper's warm smile from earlier appeared back on her broken lips.

"I had to see you" Nicky smiled back warmly.

"I'm guessing Larry or Polly told you" Piper sighs into her coffee.

"You don't need to go through this alone Piper" Nicky said holding the blondes frail hands in her own.

Piper smiled down at the touch of Nicky. "I do I don't deserve to be with someone through this time in my life" Those words dug into Nicky like an unsterile needle into an addicts arm. She felt tears forming.

"You don't deserve to die though Piper" Nicky said as the tears started to flow.

Piper had never really seen Nicky break down but she felt sad due to the fact she already hurt someone. "See? I just hurt people" Piper moved her hand back onto her thin knee.

Nicky shook her head and began to tell the blonde that he hasn't hurt her, Nicky just wanted her to be with some during these trying times.

"I could tell Alex" Nicky whispers in Pipers direction.

"No she's happy with her new girlfriend, I don't want her to see my shit" Piper smiled trying to hide her actual feelings. Nicky knew it was a tough subject.

It had been a month since Nicky last saw Piper. Everyone sounded like she was getting better until Nicky got that phone call.

"Nicky? Piper is in the hospital, she's critical" Polly sobbed on the other end of the phone.

Nicky felt her heart sink. She went to the only person who could calm her down .Alex.

Knocking on Alex's door a slim person with blue hair answered the door it was Sam.

She looked at the shaking Nicky and yelled Alex's name.

Alex looked pissed off at Nicky for ruining her sexy time with Sam. "This better be good Nichols!" She spat.

Nicky took a step back looking up into Alex's eyes with sadness. "It's Piper".

"I don't care about Piper anymore Nichols! She can deal with shit on her own!" Alex almost slammed the door shut. She hated hearing about Piper.

Nicky walked away but before she left she told Sam. "Piper is dying, she's going to die tonight". Nicky made her way to the hospital hoping she had time with Piper before they had to end her short life.

Sam walked back into her bedroom. Staring into her girlfriend's eyes with fear.

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam trying to comfort her girlfriend and get the thought of Piper out of her head. Sam tried to forget about a dying Piper but she blurted it out instead.

"Piper is dying" Sam cried out.

Alex's world froze. Sure she hated the blonde but she never wished death upon her. Alex called Nicky who explained to her that Piper had stage four cancers and was most likely going to die tonight. Sam told Alex she was allowed to go and be with her ex girlfriend tonight as she knew she would have Alex for the rest of her life once Piper was dead and gone and Alex would stop bringing her up.

Nicky was sitting in the room with Piper, Red was already there crying into Piper's bed sheets. She had loved Piper as a daughter since after she helped get Nicky come clean from her drugs in Max. Red hated seeing Piper in any pain; if Piper were to die it had to be painless. She smiled seeing Nicky walk through the door. Piper had no family left. Her parents died and Car left with his wife to the other side of the world-leaving Piper alone.

As far as Red was concerned Alex was dead to her and would never dream of her actually turning up tonight. Nicky sat next to Piper.

"You're such a mess Chapman but we love you" she said stroking what's left of her blonde hair. Nicky had wished she were told about Piper's condition months ago when it was still treatable. Piper did this to herself, after her break up with Alex, she never did recover. A part of Piper died that day and now the rest would catch up with her. Nicky hoped Alex would get here before it was too late but she didn't really hold out much hope.

Alex had hailed a cab and raced her way through traffic to the hospital but it was rush hour. Panic had hit Alex like a tone of bricks, What if she never got to tell Piper she was sorry or that she misses her company?. All these thoughts and more ran through her head. It had been almost an hour since Alex had left her apartment and there was no movement in the traffic so she paid the cab and decided to run for it. There was no way she would let Piper leave without saying goodbye this time.

However with Piper, her heart had stopped twice in an hour span. The second time freaked Nicky out so much she had to be taken outside of the room. Red comforted a crying Nicky. "She's so young ma!" She continued to sob into Red's chest. This moment got interrupted by a doctor saying that Piper was awake and asking for Nicky.

Piper was sat up and smiled at Nicky who sobbed as she walked into her cube. Nicky held Piper close. Kissing her cheek Piper whispered. "Tell Alex I loved her from the moment I first laid my eyes on her and I know I fucked up over the years but tell her I'm sorry. I hope Sam makes her very happy. Alex deserves to be happy. I hope you don't tell her how I died just tell her I moved away and didn't give you the address. I don't want her to miss me and I don't want her to fuck up with Sam. Nicky promise me you will take better care of yourself I know Lorna is married and it hurt you but Red is always going to be there for you when it feels dark and you cant find the light switch. You've been my best friend through everything. I love you Nichols you really mean the world to me" Is all Piper could let out before her heart crashed again and Nicky was pulled out of the room by nurses as they tried to resuscitate her.

Alex had sprinted to Piper's room to find Nicky crying outside the door as she watched Dr.'s and nurses try to fix Piper. Alex's heart broke seeing her ex girlfriend connected to so many wires. Nicky looks up and sees Alex she hold's the brunette in a tight grasp as she whispers everything Piper told her to tell Alex.

If anything Alex was more hurt by Piper's words. How dare she leave Alex again?

Alex cried into Nicky's shoulder as the both stopped breathing when they heard a small but light beating echo into the room. Nicky and Red said their final goodbyes to Piper Elizabeth Chapman before leaving Alex alone.

Once they had gone Alex sat right next to Piper, once their hands touched Alex's mind raced through all their memories together.

Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder.

We're escaping America before the apocalypse.

Want to come? Sorry? What can I get for you? Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring? No, I'm sorry.

Well, can I leave this with you? Honestly, it's just going to end up in a drawer somewhere, so Okay.

Well, can I have a margarita then? That I can do for you.

It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think? Let's see this.

Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit.

You need a lesson in fudging a resume.

Do you work here? Are you fucking kidding me? Manager, Polly Harper.

No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge.

Who is that really? - It's my friend.

\- (LAUGHS) You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you? No.

So, Piper Chapman, "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good.

" Mmm.

That sounds kind of dirty.

You can put that on my tab.

"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink.

" (LAUGHS) Oh, gosh.

I like that in a woman.

What else do I need to know about you? Who are you? My name is Alex.

And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars? I work for an international drug cartel.

(LAUGHS) Oh, come on.

Alex sobs quietly of the memory of how they first met and how much had changed between them since. Alex had a new girlfriend and Piper was dying from Cancer. Feeling trapped without Piper brings back another memory to Alex's already blurred mind.

*FLASHBACK*

(THUDDING) (THUDDING CONTINUES)

Piper: Oh, my God. Alex?

Alex:Get me out of here.

Piper: What? It's locked.  
Are you okay?

Alex: No!

Piper: Maybe I can, uh What the hell happened?

Alex: It was that fucking meth-head!

Piper:Seriously?

Alex:Yes!

Piper: I'm gonna go get help.

Alex: No, no, no! No, no, no! Just open the door.  
If they find out that I was helping you, I'm gonna get in trouble.  
You said so yourself.  
Piper: You offered.  
Alex:Are you serious?

Piper: I told you that this was a bad idea.

(THUDDING)

Piper:I did!

Alex: Don't you do that!

Piper: Do what?

Alex: That thing.Like this is my fault.

Piper: You know what I mean.  
Alex: Like you aren't accountable for anything that ever happens in your life, ever.  
Piper: Am I supposed to tell them that I made you get into the dryer?

Alex: No, I want you to get me out. Read that manual, unjam the door, step the fuck up! Wait, Piper, where are you going?

Piper: I'm just gonna go

Alex: No! Don't you go! Don't you fucking leave me.

Piper: Okay.  
Alex: "Okay," what?

Piper:I'm here.

ALEX: It's almost count time.

Piper: I know. I know.  
Alex: I'm pretty sure I'm suffocating. (THUDDING) Ow! Loud.  
Piper: Sorry.  
Alex : So, what, Nicky never came back?

Piper: Your girlfriend? No.

Alex : My girlfriend? Yeah. What's that supposed to mean?

Piper :Nothing. Never mind.

No, what do you mean by that? I said, nothing.  
I said, never mind.  
Alex: What, you expect me to wait for you to come around?

Piper: Come around?

Alex: Yeah.

Piper :As in "get back together" come around? Are you kidding me? I'm engaged.  
Alex: Right.  
Piper: You know what? Do not confuse this.  
Maybe, just maybe, we will get friendly again.  
Maybe.  
Alex: We were never friends, Piper.We weren't No. Not for a second.I loved you, I loved having sex with you.  
Alex: And more importantly, I am not suggesting that I want you back, you Park Slope narcissist.  
I mean for you to come around like an actual human being.

And not with some hollow bullshit apology, or that cute little sad face that might work on your fucking boyfriend.  
I've been waiting for you to come around, and treat me like an actual human being and realize what a fucking horse's ass you've been.  
Piper: I've been a horse's ass? Fuck, yeah! Fuck you! And this dryer! This fucking shitty piece of goddamn dryer! Dryer!

* End of Flashback*

Tears absent mindly run down her cheeks. Her memories with Alex forever bring a smile to her face. Doesn't matter how broken she is, Plper was always home always safe.

She thought about her time in Litchfield with Piper, the trial. How much she had hurt Piper by leaving. Alex remembered being so mad at Piper for dragging her back into this shit hole because she was afraid to be alone. Piper put Alex in danger. She nearly died because of the blonde but, no matter how much Alex tried to hate her, she couldn't. Piper was so inevitable to her. A small smile crept onto Alex's tear stained face as she remembered the time she saw the raw, innocent prison Piper.

*FlashBack*

Alex :[inhales deeply] This fruit is defective.  
Piper: How so?

Alex: It's all nasty and bruised up.

Piper: Well, it's organic fruit. So if you don't like my produce, you can take your business elsewhere.  
[both] Ooh.  
[Alex] Oh, I can't, actually.  
[Piper] And why not? Because then the scene would be over.  
Alex: And she said we had to keep it going for three minutes.  
Piper: Well, I don't know what to tell you. It's fruit, so get over it.  
Alex : I am over it.  
Piper: You're obviously not. You're not over anything.  
[Alex sighs]

Piper: But you know what? You get what you pay for.

Alex: When are you gonna realize that you don't get to do whatever you want because it makes you feel good?

Piper: Oh, my God. You are such a hypocrite.

Alex: No! You crossed a line!

[Piper] I did?

[Alex] Yes!

[Piper] Do you think that this is what I want? To be here in this, um In this grocery store? Mmm. I'm sorry I sold you the fruit. And, yes, fine. I will admit it. I knew it was bad. I did. But I wanted my power back, too. Because I wanted you back. Because I missed you and I missed your patronage. So, I sold you bad fruit so you would come back into my store. And I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I'm also not sorry, because it is so good to see you customer. Would you, maybe, like another piece of fruit? This is It's a persimmon.

Mmm-mmm.  
That's a dick.  
[all laughing] Alex: You know I have a thing for soft fruit.  
[Black Cindy] Bow-chicka-bow-bow! [all cheering] All right.

Alex smiled at remembering the happy Piper, the piper before the panty business. A lot had changed from when they met 15 years ago at that bar in New York. Alex regretted nothing. Every moment with Piper was an adventure. Sure Piper is WASPY but Alex loved her for just being Piper. Alex hated not knowing if Piper was okay. Even after the bullshit they put each other through they were so inevitable to each other.

Alex continued to have flashbacks, as she would tell them to Piper who was unconsciously listening into the conversations. Piper was weak and her clothes almost falling off her skeleton body. She noticed the chest scar the one like Nicky's it made her gasp and sit back into her chair. Fresh tears fell down her already red cheek. Piper heard her gasp and mumbled. "It's a long story but I got depressed after we ended and only way to numb my pain but it's over now, I'll be gone in a few hours if not minutes" Piper said closing her eyes for a moment.

"Don't you fucking leave me Pipes!" Alex snapped at Piper causing her to open her eyes and give Alex her own eyebrow raise. "Al, You have Sam you don't need me" Piper sighed.

"She's not you, I've regretted leaving you that day at Litchfield I regret being an asshole to you when you needed me, Piper you don't get to leave me right now I need you!" Alex cries.

"I'm sorry Al, this cancer had gone too far, I'm critical." Piper sighs trying to knock out Alex's cries.

"What will I do without you?" Alex cries harder.

"Live happy!, be the Alex Vause I met all those years ago" Piper smiled.

Alex whispered, "I Heart you" She looked a into Piper's eyes as they began to close.

"I heart you too Al." Were her final words as Tuesday evening at 9pm Piper Elizabeth Chapman had passed away.

Her funeral was a week later, everyone went Piper would have loved it. Sam and Alex were going stronger than ever. Alex always thought about Piper. She wrote the book Out of Orange and became very successful. Alex wished Piper had been alive to see it. Whenever she would meet a fan they would ask her about Piper Chapman and it always brought a smile to her face. Not even 5 years after Piper Elizabeth Chapman's death Alex died in a freak car accident with Nicky.

They were all reunited again. Alex woke up to see her mother and Piper standing in the doorway. Alex had never felt more complete. She was an concrete angel who had arrived at a place where she finally belonged.

Piper and Alex were always so inevitable to each other.


End file.
